


Cold Hands

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The West Wing
Genre: California, F/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s standing at the big window in his bedroom. The sight is breathtaking. He’s looking directly to the beach. He’s watching the birds, the waves, and that’s when he sees it.<br/>Sees her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my first writing for this wonderful series.  
> Comments are appreciated and please have mercy ;)

**Cold Hands**

  
Sam Seaborn is a man with pride. What he desires the most is to make everything right. He’s also intelligent enough to realize that he can’t make everything right and this is exactly one of those moments of realization.

Going through this big, new house he wonders what came to his mind, what on earth made him think that he could actually win. Here in California.

Well, he did fight. He wanted to win. But he lost. And now he’s here, in this big new house. Without job and a wounded pride but with a lot of free time to think. Thankfully the money is there, also, so he does not have to worry about that. Sometimes he finds himself wondering if he could go back to Washington. He knows it’s too late now, but still. The thought of Washington calms him.

He’s standing at the big window in his bedroom. The sight is breathtaking. He’s looking directly to the beach. He’s watching the birds, the waves, and that’s when he sees it.

Sees her!

For a moment he shuts his eyes because he fears that now is the point where he’s starting to go crazy. Maybe all this free time is not that good. Maybe he should really start to look for something to do.

When he opens his eyes again he’s still seeing the person sitting on a bench. Her blond hair is open, flying with the wind. He’s sure it’s her. He would recognize her everywhere at any time. He did spend many nights dreaming about her, about how it would feel to run his hands through her hair. He’s sure it’s soft. Like silk. And right now he is wondering what she might be doing here. This is California. Not North Carolina.

Moments later he was walking towards her. He sees that she’s wearing a light top. The skin on her upper arms has already taken a light red color.

“Ainsley?”, he shouts and she turns her head towards his direction. The familiar smile on her lips makes his heart jump a little bit.  
“Hello, Sam.”, she says back and Sam realizes how he’d missed that accent of hers.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I’m sitting on a bench at the beach.”  
“I can see that.”  
“Then why are you asking?”  
“Ainsley!”

“I don’t know exactly why I’m here, Sam.”, she whispers as he sits beside her.  
He can smell her perfume and all the thoughts he had before are gone, replaced by a feeling of security, of home.  
“I was hoping you would win.”, she says, after they did sit in silence for some minutes just enjoying the presence of each other.  
“You were hoping I would win? Hoping? Really?  
Are you not happy that the other side won?”

“Sam, I was hoping that you would win, so I could ask you if you would need a lawyer in your team. A pretty good one. With a good sense and the ability to change your point of view...sometimes.”  
Sam chuckles and looks at her. She’s wearing her sunglasses but he wishes he could just look into her bright blue eyes.  
“You can also ask the one who actually did win, you know?”, he repeats and feels this urgent wish to take her hand but he’s afraid to touch her.  
“You’re right, I could just do that but you know, he’s not as charming and good-looking as you are.”, she gets back and sighs.  
“Charming and good-looking?”  
“Don’t make such a big deal out of it”, she says and Sam needs to laugh.

“Where are you staying?”, he asks and she just shrugs.  
“I was at a hotel but my flight went off about 2 hours ago so I guess I need to search a new hotel but I wanted to enjoy the beach for a little bit.”  
“I have about three guest-rooms.”, he replies and points to his house.  
“Samuel Norman Seaborn, are you offering me a shelter?”  
“Well, yes!”  
“Are you sure you trust me, a republican, enough to let her sleep in your house?”

Sam thinks about that for a minute before he gets up and looks down on her.  
“If there’s one republican I trust, then it’s you, Ainsley Hayes.”  
That comment makes Ainsley smile and she turns her head to look at him.

“You should not say that. Now I don’t know what to answer.”  
“Oh, I’m sure that by the time we’re in the house you’ll think of something.”  
“Do you happen to have Fresca in your house?”  
“No, but I’m sure I can find some cookies somewhere.”  
“Okay.”

She gets up from the bench and takes Sam’s outstretched hand.  
While they’re walking back to the house Sam can not help but notice that her fingers are cold, like his and he thinks about what his mom used to tell him once.

_If someone has cold hands, it means they are in love_

 


End file.
